Pas encore mort
by Nelja
Summary: Post livre. Où Mark Watney, de retour sur Ares III, n'arrive pas à se persuader qu'il est sauvé, et continue à penser comme s'il était encore sur Mars. Angst et humour avec une happy end.


_Tout appartient à Andy Weir. Spoilers pour la fin du livre (ou du film, c'est la même)._

 _Ecrit pour obscur échange, où quelqu'un demandait, pendant le voyage retour, Mark qui n'arrive pas à s'habituer à son changement de situation et se comporte comme s'il était encore sur Mars. Rating pour quelques blagues sexuelles._

* * *

Mark Watney est de retour, vivant, en pleine forme, et avec des chances de survie revenues au beau fixe !

Beck a fait le calcul pour moi, et m'a dit que les chances de mourir dans un voyage spatial aussi soigneusement prévu que le retour à la terre étaient plus faibles que celles de mourir lors d'une anesthésie. Il n'y a pas à dire, les médecins savent voir les choses du bon côté.

Autre bonne nouvelle : l'équipage arrive à m'approcher sans plisser le nez. Je suis allé prendre cette douche. Je me serais bien évanoui pour laisser Beck me nettoyer amoureusement tout le corps, mais Johanssen m'en aurait voulu pour le romantisme torride de la chose.

Quand j'ai fini, l'eau était d'une magnifique couleur brun-rouge, témoignage de mes expériences intimes avec l'engrais à patates et autres merveilles martiennes.

"Vous savez," a dit Martinez. "Nous pourrions vendre ceci à des fans de Watney. Cela pourrait financer le prochain voyage de la NASA."

"Je pense que certaines galeries d'art abstrait seraient très intéressées." a renchéri Vogel.

"Je suis à peu près sûr que cela pourrait servir comme base pour cultiver des moisissures. Au cas où on manquerait de nourriture sur le chemin."

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire.

"Pendant que nous y sommes," a dit Lewis, "je vais peut-être garder cette poussière. Ce sont toujours des roches martiennes, après tout."

Personne n'a osé contester cela, parce que c'est notre commandant, et qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre en travers d'un géologue qui a vu de la poussière. He, je n'ai pas pu ramener des échantillons, trop lourd, mais ma crasse l'a fait pour moi ! Ma saleté est un génie ! C'est juste dommage que Lewis n'ait pas pu étudier les couches successives sur mon corps... qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Je persiste à penser que cette idée de moisissure mangeable est à creuser. J'ai accès à plus de spécimens biologiques ici. Tout le monde, après avoir compris que j'étais presque sérieux, m'a assuré qu'il y avait assez de nourriture pour tout le monde sur le chemin, et un peu de rab pour que je puisse reprendre les kilos perdus. Mais peut-on savoir quand nous aurons besoin de faire un détour pour aller chercher un astronaute perdu sur Vénus ? Oui, c'est impossible. Autant que sur Mars. C'est exactement ce que je disais.

* * *

La question de savoir où je vais dormir se pose.

Ma chambre est actuellement un four. Pas dans le sens "ce serait inconfortable d'y dormir", dans le sens "il y a du Mark Watney rôti au dîner." Pareil pour celle de Martinez. Il dort actuellement dans celle de Beck. Beck dort dans celle de Johanssen. Dans le sens, avec Johanssen. Je le savais ! Lewis n'a pas tué Beck. En fait, c'est elle qui a proposé. Je n'aurais jamais deviné. Ma carrière de prophète a été très courte.

Mais heureusement, Mark Watney, ingénieur en mécanique et super-plombier, est de retour !

Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de quoi faire, mais c'est un détail. Tout commence toujours de cette façon. Pour le savoir, il suffit de faire des trous dans les murs.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout le monde s'y est opposé sous le futile prétexte que ces murs ne sont pas faits pour faire des trous dedans, que nous n'avions pas d'outils pour, et que je n'avais aucun plan d'action pour la suite.

Je suis un membre d'équipage discipliné. Je n'allais pas faire ça dans le dos de Lewis. A la place, j'ai décidé de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte.

Je lui ai expliqué que si jamais je n'arrivais pas à reboucher un trou fait à la pioche martienne ou aux explosifs, cette salle serait certainement inhabitable, mais pas plus qu'avant. Trop froide au lieu de trop chaude. Cela pouvait être arrangé avec une simple résistance, beaucoup plus facile à bricoler qu'une pompe à chaleur. Bien sûr, certaines des salles voisines pourraient en devenir légèrement plus chaudes, par manque de fluide. Mais j'avais étudié les plans, fait des calculs, et montré qu'elles resteraient vivables aussi. Et presque confortables, en y déplaçant le réfrigérateur à spécimens de Beck.

Elle m'a écouté jusqu'au bout. Puis elle a encore dit non. Trahison, Lewis ! Le disco, et maintenant, ça !

"Si d'autres chambres sont touchées, je considérerai votre plan, Watney !"

Elle prétend que mes expérimentations ne sont adaptées qu'aux questions de vie et de mort. Bien sûr, ce n'en est pas une... pour l'instant. Mais on ne sait jamais.

"Pour l'instant, c'est une question de ne pas dormir avec Martinez ! C'est important aussi !"

Martinez a ri. "Je ne suis pas assez sexy pour toi ?"

"Au contraire. Mais je sais que tu es un mari fidèle. La frustration serait trop intense."

Lewis a soupiré. A décidé que Martinez dormirait avec Vogel. Elle, en tant que chef d'expédition, et moi, en tant que convalescent, avons le droit à des chambres individuelles. J'espère que Vogel ne m'en veut pas trop. Martinez a déjà commencé à lui expliquer ce qu'être un mari fidèle veut dire et les limites à ne pas dépasser.

J'ai commenté. "Le sperme n'a pas bon goût, de toute façon."

Personne n'a répondu. Tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi avec une expression abasourdie, en mode comment le sais-tu ? Si j'ai bien interprété, au moins.

"Hey, les gens. Nous avons tous des besoins physiques, et je n'étais pas en situation de gaspiller des protéines."

Comme je l'ai fait remarquer, c'est toujours meilleur que les patates.

* * *

Beck s'est bien occupé de mes petites fougères en apesanteur. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'y touche plus ! (sauf si je meurs, ou si je suis abandonné sur une planète solitaire une fois de plus).

Comme elles sont mignonnes ! Sont-elles meilleures que les patates, elles aussi ? La question se pose peu, vu la quantité de nutriments. Mais peut-être pourrait-on se débrouiller pour les assimiler. Faire muter les bactéries stomacales, ou peut-être les fougères ?

L'équipage me regarde avec compassion depuis que j'ai crié un peu trop fort à l'idée qu'on puisse me donner une barquette de purée comme dîner.

"Attends," a dit Johanssen. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu es fâché contre les pommes de terre nature cuites au micro-ondes que tu as un problème avec le légume en général. Comment feras-tu pour fêter Thanksgiving ?"

J'ai grincé des dents. Voilà un problème que j'avais préféré oublier.

"Il y a d'autres façons de les manger." a rajouté Beck. "Les frites, par exemple."

"La choucroute." C'était Vogel, bien sûr.

"Les tortillas." a rajouté Martinez, pour continuer de se stéréotyper racialement.

"Les chips." a commenté Johanssen, pour le plaisir de stéréotyper les geeks. Ou peut-être qu'elle aime vraiment ça ?

"L'aligot ou le gratin dauphinois." Tout le monde a regardé Lewis d'un air surpris. C'est de la nourriture française, ou elle parle français pour plaisanter ? Est-ce que cela a seulement un vrai rapport avec les patates ?

"Je vous déteste." ai-je dit. Comme je les aime, tous ces boulets.

Mais il n'en va pas de même pour les patates, même avec les recettes qu'ils proposent aimablement (et que j'aurais supplié à genoux pour me procurer sur Mars, si je suis honnête).

On pourrait facilement dire que je suis un ingrat envers les pommes de terre. Après tout, elles m'ont sauvé la vie ! Elles ont, d'une certaine façon, essayer de me tuer... en devenant elles-mêmes éteintes... pourrait-on parler de double suicide ? Je vais décider qu'elles voulaient survivre. Elles ne l'ont pas fait exprès.

C'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné mon projet d'extermination des pommes de terre.

Comment ça, je n'en ai pas parlé ? Evidemment. On peut vous accuser des pires choses quand vous dites que vous voulez exterminer les pommes de terre. D'avoir quelque chose contre les Irlandais, par exemple. Alors que dire qu'on n'en a pas l'intention ! Voilà qui est socialement acceptable !

A la place, j'ai le projet de créer des espèces mutantes de pommes de terre, avec toutes des goûts différents. Pour varier un peu. De préférence, qui passent très rapidement d'un état à l'autre, pour avoir le temps de changer même quand on n'a qu'un seul plant et qu'une seule récolte sur une planète lointaine.

Quand j'ai parlé de mon grand projet à Beck, il a répondu "Je suis un docteur, pas un généticien." Johanssen a ri. Neeerd. Je suppose que cela veut dire qu'il ne m'aidera pas non plus à manger des fougères.

Je suppose qu'il faudra que j'attende d'être rentré sur terre pour mon Grand Projet. Une pomme de terre qui a un goût de steak. Tout le monde voudrait ça.

Personne ne voudrait d'une pomme de terre qui a goût de fougère, par contre.

Je crois que je m'égare un peu.

Si j'avais un super-pouvoir inutile, ce serait celui de changer le goût des pommes de terre. Je me moque si je n'en mangerai plus jamais. C'est devenu personnel.

* * *

Est-ce que j'ai parlé d'Irene Shields, la psychologue de vol qui s'occupe de nous ? Je ne crois pas. Nous échangeons régulièrement des vidéos. Elle semble penser que c'est important, même si la bande passante du vaisseau en souffre.

Elle pense que je devrais arrêter de parler de pommes de terre.

Je veux dire, à peu près tout le monde le pense. Mais elle est payée pour m'écouter parler.

Elle pense que c'est une façon de me dissimuler des problèmes plus sérieux. Bien sûr, elle a raison. Mais Lewis ne me laisse rien faire en avance par rapport aux problèmes sérieux.

J'ai utilisé la plus ancienne technique connue pour distraire un psy : je lui ai raconté mes rêves.

En l'occurrence, celui où un trou est percé dans le mur de ma cabine et j'essaie de le réparer avec ma tente de Hub, mais le scotch ne suffit pas et bientôt elle est arrachée, et bien sûr, moi avec, et je m'envole dans le ciel. J'étais si près de la terre, et je vois mes parents qui me font des signes...

Oui, pas besoin d'avoir un diplôme pour interpréter celui-là. Mais peut-être pour l'écouter.

C'est absurde. Je suis sain et sauf, maintenant. Même mes côtes ont fini par se recoller, et j'ai repris des kilos. Je n'ai pas passé tout le voyage aller à me demande si je reverrais jamais mes parents. Mais peut-être que j'y ai passé trop de temps sur Mars. Peut-être que cette pensée laisse des traces, comme quand l'herbe ne repousse pas sur un chemin trop parcouru.

Mais je pourrais mourir. Ou l'un d'entre eux pourrait mourir avant que je revienne. Un accident bête. Mais le pire est si je mourais. Pas pour moi, parce qu'aucun parent ne devrait se faire apprendre la mort de son enfant deux fois.

Mais vraiment, il y a des terreurs que je n'ai pas ! Comme... vivre sur une planète, yeah, quelle chance j'aurai quand je reviendrai (si je reviens). Ou pratiquer la botanique (petites fougères, vous êtes la lumière de ma journée, même si vous prenez des formes étranges en apesanteur). Ou démonter tout le système électrique pour pester contre ce court-circuit qui a osé se faire ailleurs que sur un fusible (plusieurs circuits redondants, bien sûr. Mais plus il y en a plus ça peut arriver).

Au moins Lewis m'a laissé le faire.

Des fois, je me demande si elle fait exprès de créer des petites dysfonctionnalités pour me garder occupé. Pour que je ne me pose pas de questions sur les grosses. Non, respire, Mark Watney. Tes collègues ont confiance en toi. Ils ne pensent pas que tu es un savant fou. Ils ont tort. Mais l'un d'entre eux a créé une bombe avec du sucre pour te sauver. Entre savants fous, cela crée des liens.

J'espère quand même qu'ils ne vont pas me révéler après l'arrivée que c'étaient mes petites pannes d'anniversaire. Sinon, elles manquaient de ruban rose, je ne vous dis que ça.

J'ai demandé à Lewis quel super-pouvoir inutile elle aimerait avoir. Elle veut celui de choisir sa bande-son. Cette femme est redoutable, je l'ai toujours dit. Ses ennemis en tomberaient à genoux. Ses amis aussi.

* * *

Le super-pouvoir inutile préféré de Beck serait de pouvoir tendre les bras pour attraper les livres tout en haut de l'étagère.

Le super-pouvoir inutile actuel du vaisseau est de nous faire perdre vingt pour cent de notre poids. Attention, je ne parle pas de masse. Mais en bref, la gravité artificielle se fait la malle. Parce que le vaisseau tourne moins vite sur lui-même. Je n'ai pas dit qu'ici la gravité se fait avec la force centrifuge ? Nous marchons sur les fenêtres. Pour mieux regarder, il faut se coucher par terre, sur le ventre. Non, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilité. A part des miroirs, qui seraient trop lourds et trop cassables.

Il serait facile de remettre la machine en route par un petit coup de carburant. Sauf que les amis ont déjà utilisé tout leur rab pour venir me chercher, et ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de gaspiller. C'est le moment de sauter comme des danseuses ! Sur Mars, je m'y suis habitué. Nous avons des exercices pour. Mes petites fougères poussent en gravité zéro moins vingt pour cent, ce qui donne, devinez, zéro.

Il n'en reste pas moins que chaque jour me rappelle que grâce à leur petit héroïsme (gros héroïsme) pour venir me chercher, leur conscience est légère, mais nos réserves de carburant aussi. Belle métaphore.

J'ai parlé de le faire tourner à nouveau, avec une EVA, quelques doses d'explosifs et une combinaison spatiale tendue pour servir de voile. Lewis a posé son veto. Elle a probablement raison. Même si je n'arrive pas à ne plus me poser la question de si ça marcherait ou pas.

Je crois qu'Hermès peut fonctionner entièrement sans la gravité artificielle du tout. Cela arrive, parfois, pour réceptionner un paquet, par exemple. Mais cela n'a jamais été testé pendant de longues périodes de temps. Qui sait si un objet du quotidien ne dépend pas, parfois, d'un peu de gravité pour le remettre en place ?

Pas moi. Et pourtant, j'ai regardé leurs plans dans les détails, pour vérifier. Pendant mon temps libre. Cela fait passer le temps.

Mais si on pouvait prévoir à l'avance ce qui ne va pas marcher dans quelque chose, cela aurait déjà été fait et réparé.

Il ne me reste donc qu'à attendre pour savoir quel est le prochain système qui va se faire la malle. J'ai engagé un système de paris. L'équipage n'a pas voulu jouer. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu regarder les plans dans les détails. Tant pis, je parierai contre moi-même !

Le super-pouvoir inutile préféré de Johanssen serait de lire deux fois plus vite. Peut-être même que si elle l'avait elle parierait avec moi. Heureusement que je n'avais pas cela quand j'étais sur Mars. Nous avons un peu discuté des oeuvres complètes d'Agatha Christie. Elle se les rappelle mieux que moi. Comment retient-elle tous ces noms de personnages ? A-t-elle déjà souhaité un super-pouvoir inutile et obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ? Est-ce la même compétence que pour retenir les noms des variables dans un programme informatique ? Le public se demande.

* * *

Le super-pouvoir inutile préféré de Vogel serait de spécifiquement ne pas entendre les ronflements. Je crois qu'il vise Martinez.

"Hey, maintenant que mes petites côtes sont plus solides qu'avant, je peux prendre ma part du fardeau ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je continue à dormir tout seul !"

Et voilà qu'avec l'accord de Lewis, ils tirent à pile ou face pour savoir qui aura l'insigne privilège de ne pas dormir avec moi - bon, d'avoir une couchette à lui tout seul.

C'est moi qui dors avec Martinez ! A moi les ronflements !

Les bruits sont différents de dans la salle où j'étais. Je ne parle pas que de ceux de Martinez. Si j'étais de retour chez mes parents, je me demanderais s'il y a des souris dans les murs. Là, pas de problème. Beck sait les compter. Mais je m'interroge sur les petits bugs qui seront les problèmes de chauffage demain. J'ai envie de mettre un thermomètre dans la pièce.

"Ha, mais c'est moi qui suis chaud." s'amuse Martinez. "Le soleil du Mexique, mon charisme naturel... Ton thermomètre ne peut rien contre moi."

C'est clairement moins confortable de dormir de cette façon. Comme on dit, je mesure seulement maintenant les sacrifices qu'ils ont fait pour moi. (Pas Beck et Johanssen. C'est différent pour Beck et Johanssen).

L'autre raison pour laquelle je mesure seulement maintenant est que, pour m'empêcher de me retourner sur la couchette, Martinez m'a raconté une histoire. Et quand je parle d'histoire, je parle de leur version de leur aller et retour Mars-Terre. J'avais déjà raconté la mienne, bien sûr, parce que c'était drôle ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient commis une mutinerie pour moi.

"Hey," j'ai dit. "Vous êtes les meilleurs coéquipiers de tous les temps."

Le lendemain, j'ai dit à Irene Shields qu'ils étaient les meilleurs coéquipiers de tous les temps, mais avec plus de détails. Je lui ai aussi dit que s'il ne revenaient pas sur Terre par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Bien sûr, je serais mort avec eux, mais pour le principe.

J'ai aussi mis un thermomètre dans la pièce. Puis je l'ai mis en croix avec un autre thermomètre, pour m'excuser auprès de Martinez d'avoir cassé son crucifix en tout petits morceaux. Et pour avoir deux mesures indépendantes de la température. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

* * *

Le super-pouvoir inutile préféré de Martinez serait de faire fuir les insectes à son approche. Il dit que son second meilleur choix pour les éviter était de partir dans l'espace. Je peux respecter ça.

Mais maintenant, nous approchons sur terre, et je serai tellement heureux de retrouver les insectes et même les mille-pattes.

J'ai prévu d'embrasser le premier arbre que je croiserai. J'ai une excuse : je suis un botaniste.

Et puis, je me dis, nous arrivons à la partie la plus difficile. Je ne peux pas encore être certain d'être sauvé.

En premier lieu, il faut mettre Hermès en orbite. Ce qui devrait être d'habitude un travail de routine. Sauf que Martinez a conservé exactement la quantité de carburant qu'il faudrait, ni plus, ni moins.

En tout cas, on espère que ce n'est pas moins.

Maintenant que nous approchons de la Terre, les communications sont possibles presque en temps réel, et nous avons passé un certain temps pour décider de ce qui serait possible, au cas où, si nous rations la mise en orbite et partions vers le soleil. Un ravitaillement en carburant ? Pas possible. Un aimant géant à mettre en orbite ? C'est ce que feraient les Quatre Fantastiques, mais la NASA n'a pas ça en stock.

Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion déplaisante que tout dépend vraiment de Martinez.

* * *

Nous sommes en orbite !

C'était la partie la plus difficile. Celle où nous risquions le plus de mourir. Martinez a été parfait, comme d'habitude.

Je voudrais ne pas avoir envie de faire une plaisanterie sur les probabilités de rater maintenant le retour à la terre. Ou le trajet en avion vers chez moi. Je suis un tas de nerfs. Ce n'est pas le danger. Je me suis habitué au danger. Je ne me suis pas encore habitué à un danger qui ne dépend pas de moi. Deux cent onze jours, cela devrait suffire, mais non.

* * *

C'est une sensation étrange, d'avoir craint pendant si longtemps de ne pas pouvoir serrer ses parents dans ses bras, et de les avoir serrés dans ses bras. Je ne saurais dire si je recommande ça à tout le monde ou à personne.

Ce qui veut dire : je ne sais pas si je partirai encore en voyage spatial. La NASA me propose un travail de simulation et d'organisation théorique de plantations sur les autres planètes. Sur Mars, bien sûr. Sur la Lune, peut-être. Il faudra que j'y pense.

Mais en attendant, tout le monde a voté oui pour me donner des vacances. Ce qui veut dire, plus de journal. On m'a proposé un prix énorme pour les droits. La NASA était d'accord. J'ai dit, il s'agit de science, ce sera public. Gratuitement. Pour tout le monde. Peut-être un jour regretterai-je de ne pas être millionnaire ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Mais ce que je vais faire maintenant ne concerne plus la science et ne concerne que moi.

Ici Mark Watney, terrien, qui vous dit au revoir.


End file.
